Kyacchi sono Tei
by Lady Nuala
Summary: [InuXYuYu] Kagome has to entertain her cousin from America. Little does she know that her cousin is working for the Spirit King's son. So what happens when Kagome starts peicing things together and the Hakusho gang start showing up? And who is this old fr
1. Chapter one

I don't own Yu yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Telepathy**

Chapter one

Kagome stood with a small white sign. She was waiting in front of the exit doors to the airport, in hopes that the person she was sent for, would head her way. People passed her, not giving her a second glance. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip and glanced at her wristwatch. It was already noon and the plane had been grounded for about an hour.

'Is security really that bad?' Kagome wondered. 'Why did I get suckered into this?' She cringed. Her mother had to take Sota, her kid brother, to a friend's house and needed Kagome to pick up their cousin. 'Grandpa was out of the question. He'd probably get lost.' Kagome sighed.

"Excuse me, Kagome?" A light voice asked. Kagome's head shot up. A girl about her age stood before her. Her hair was pulled up and imposable to tell how long it really was. The way the light hit it, it looked almost red.

"Amaya?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Amaya grinned and hazel eyes danced with laughter.

"Of course, who else?" Amaya laughed. Kagome grinned sheepishly.

"Here, let me help you with those." Kagome grabbed one of the several bags that Amaya had sitting by her feet. She almost fell over with the surprising weight of the bag. "What do you have in here?" Kagome huffed out.

"Oh, just the essentials." Amaya waved her hand as if it wasn't a big concern. "Where's Aunty?" She glanced around, as if Kagome's mother would pop out of nowhere. Which she had a tendency to do.

"She had to take Sota to a friend's house. I think." Kagome added as an after thought. Amaya and Kagome shuffled out to the curb and waved down a taxi.

HOME

Kagome paid the taxi driver as Amaya grabbed the bags from the trunk.

"Thanks again!" Kagome yelled as the taxi drove off. "He was nice wasn't he?" She asked and turned around. Amaya wasn't listening. Instead she was staring at a tree. The tree that Inuyasha was pined to, to be exact. "Earth to Amaya?" Kagome waved her hand in front of her cousin's face.

"Wha-huh?" Amaya blinked and shook her head. "Was I spacing again?" She gave Kagome a cheesy grin.

"Don't worry about it. So once we get you unpacked, would you like to take a tour?" Kagome asked as she eyed the stairs. Amaya grinned.

"That would be great." She picked up the bags, much to Kagome's objection. "Don't worry about it. I had to load them into the taxi at home and to the check out at the airport. I can manage a few mangy stairs."

"Alright." Kagome said and frowned. Something about her cousin felt wrong. It had just hit her, and it creped her out. Amaya was half way up the stairs.

"Hey cuz, are you going to stand there all day or what?" She shouted down to Kagome.

"Oh! Coming!" Kagome dashed up the stairs.

INSIDE

Kagome placed the last suitcase in the spare closet.

"That should do it." Amaya said and dusted her hands off from imaginary dirt.

"I'll say. Just the essentials?" She raised an eyebrow at Amaya.

"What? A girl has to have her things." She shrugged. "Besides, I'll be staying her for a bit." Kagome nodded her head. Amaya was here to stay for the year and finish out high school. "So about that tour?" Amaya asked and glanced out the guest window.

"Right! So where would you like to start?" Kagome asked and pulled Amaya out of the room and down the stairs.

"Anywhere." Amaya said as she was pulled out of the house. There! That tree! Amaya stopped dead in her tracks and stared at it. The strange aura surrounding the large plant sent goose bumps down the girl's back.

"I see you've found the God Tree." Kagome said and looked up at it too. "Legend say demon was pinned to it for fifty years by a priestess." Kagome trailed off, thinking about Inuyasha and Kikyo. "What?" Kagome asked quickly.

"I asked about the Shikon jewel." Amaya said and tugged at a piece of loose hair. Kagome could now see that her hair was auburn.

"What do you know about it?" Kagome asked defensively. Amaya winced. "Sorry." Kagome apologized. 'Man, I need to relax. It's not like she's some demon bent on world destruction…right?' Kagome wondered and glanced at Amaya. "The Shikon Jewel has a long history." Kagome began. "It is said that it was formed by a powerful priestess in a last tempt to end a battle. The priestess pushed her soul out and along with that of the enemy, captured it in the jewel."

"That's it?" Amaya asked as Kagome trailed off again.

"No, sadly there is more. The jewel was handed down through generations of demon exterminators. But the jewel usually corrupted them. In desperation, the exterminators gave the jewel to a promising young priestess. That was the very priestess that pinned the demon to this tree." Kagome sighed and the wind picked up.

"What?"

"I said, why did the priestess pin the demon to the tree?" Amaya asked again. She frowned. 'Funny. I could have sworn I smelt a demon.' She glanced around.

"Well, that's all for today, mom's home!" Kagome chirped and quickly ushered Amaya inside. Kagome shoved Amaya inside the house and quickly closed the door.

"Well, that was fun." Amaya said and titled her head. There was the smell again. She peeked out the kitchen window. Kagome was shoving some silver haired boy…Silver? That color was not natural in humans. Amaya pulled out a red compactor and opened it.

"Koenma sir?" She asked. The glass in the compactor went fuzzy for a moment and then a clear picture appeared.

"Kasumi?" The image asked. Amaya nodded. "Good. Have you arrived yet?"

"Yes sir."

"Have you found anything out yet?" Koenma asked.

"Just a brief history of the jewel. That's was all she was going to tell me. It seems she knows a demon too." Kasumi, or Amaya, said and glanced back out the window. Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

"That's all? What about the demon? Is it dangerous? Can it be trusted? We need all the information we can get!" Koenma ranted. "Why the Shikon Jewel showed up now is beyond me."

"Breathe sir." Kasumi said with a faint smile. "You should know I'm your best spy."

"More like arrogant." Koenma mumbled.

"What was that?" Kasumi growled.

"Nothing!" Koenma quickly assured her. "I'll be sending one of my detectives over once you are situated."

"Over and out!" Kasumi chirped and closed the compactor. "Now, to get some food." She glanced around.

"Kasumi Amaya Higurashi!" Someone said happily. Amaya glanced over her shoulder.

"Aunty!" Amaya said. "How are you!" She was swept up into a bear hug.

"My you've grown since the last time we saw you. Do you still go by Amaya?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. Amaya nodded.

"Of course."

"Kagome in her room?" Mrs. Higurashi asked and glanced at the doorway. Amaya shrugged.

"She was pulling someone into the shed last I saw." Amaya said off handedly and watched her aunt closely. Mrs. Higurashi paled slightly.

TBC

Well that's all for this chapter. The pairings are already decided. You'll just have to keep reading to find out who they are.


	2. Chapter two

Don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu Hakusho.

Chapter two

Amaya glanced at the shed where Kagome had pulled the demon into. It seemed ordinary enough. She looked around making sure no one was close by. She slid the shed door open. The anticipation of what might be in there faded away.

"A well?" She said in dismay. "You've got to be kidding." She closed the door behind her and walked down the step leading to the well. "Yuck!" She wrinkled her nose. "Smells like wet dog." She pinched her nose. Leaning over the well, she could clearly see the bottom. "No water? What kind of well is this?" The shed door slid open.

"Tell Amaya I went to a friends for a weekend! Bye Mom!" Kagome yelled to her mother. She quickly closed the shed door again. Amaya slid back from the well and into the shadows. 'Sometimes I love being a Demon.' She thought as Kagome sat a rather large yellow backpack on the edge of the well. 'Now what have we here?' Kagome climbed onto the edge and swung her feet over. Amaya was about to grab the girl when a soft blue light started to glow. It was coming from the well.

"Inuyasha is going to be mad." Kagome whispered. She pushed her self off and fell down into the well. Amaya dashed out from the shadows and looked back into the well.

"What the?" She frowned when she found the well empty. She pulled out the compactor. "Koenma?" She asked, waiting for his image to show up. A small child like figure appeared.

"Kasumi? What did you find out?" His voice was urgent.

"Is there any portals that stationed here?" Amaya asked. She glanced at the well again.

"Hmm. Let me see." Koenma said and disappeared from view on the screen. Amaya growled. 'I hate it when he does that.' She sighed as he came back into view. "There are no legal portals opened around there. Though I do have some odd readings coming from there."

"No really?" Amaya asked. "That's why you sent me here right? To find the Shikon Jewel and find where the odd energy is coming from." Amaya snapped. Koenma stumbled over his words.

"See here! I take enough from Urameshi, I don't need anything from you!" He yelled, his pacifier bobbing as her moved his mouth.

"I'm nothing like that pea brain!" Amaya yelled back. Koenma grinned slightly.

"Well now. Yusuke seems to have the very same opinion of you too." Koenma said smugly. Amaya's eye flashed. Koenma ignored her. "I'll be sending Kurama to check on your progress. Since your previous accounts with Yusuke and Kuwabara, he's my only option. I'd hate to see what you and Hiei would do." Koenma shuddered. "Do you think you can get away from your cousin? Kurama will be meeting you down town by the Sushi Bar at noon." Amaya nodded. "Good. Keep me posted." With that Koenma's image disappeared off the screen.

"Great. Wait! What does he look like?" Amaya groaned. She had only met two of the four infamous spirit detectives, and that was on accident.

DOWN TOWN

Amaya weaved in and out of the crowds. 'Thank god I took Japanese in school.' She thought as she read the signs. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. A black blur shot off the top of the building to the next. She fought the urge to follow it. 'Probably some lone demon. The moron squad will take care of it.' She stopped in front of the Sushi Bar. 'Original.' She thought and went inside.

Small booths were set up along the left side of the wall. On her right was the actual sushi bar. She glanced around, trying to find Koenma's Kurama. A soft demonic aura came from the very back of the Restaurant. 'Never thought I'd meet the day when a demon would have a soft aura.' The waited stopped her.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"I've got reservations under Kurama?" She asked hopefully. 'Where's the Maitra D?' She wondered as the waiter looked at something.

"Very well. Follow me." He said and led her to the back. 'Like I was going anywhere else.' He stooped in front of a small booth. "Here you are." The waiter said and plopped a menu down on the table where she was to be seated and left.

"You must be Kasumi?" A pleasant voice asked. Amaya looked at the Red head. Bright green eyes glinted with amusement. Amaya bowed.

"Kasumi at your service." Amaya said, never taking her eyes off the boy.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Kurama, as you probably already know. Please sit." He waved his had at the empty seat across from him. Amaya slid into the booth. "I've heard much about you." His voice was teasing.

"Really? I've never heard of you." She glanced down at the menu. The boy was surprisingly beautiful. 'Not hot, just beautiful.' She thought. Kurama chuckled.

"I'm surprised. Every demon has heard about Hiei and I." He glanced down at his menu too.

"Koenma wouldn't let me meet Hiei." Amaya pouted. "I've already met dumb and dumber." She gave her nicknames for Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama laughed.

"Perfect for those two. But I understand why Koenma wouldn't want you and Hiei meeting alone. From what I hear, you were another renegade demon." He raised a polite eyebrow.

"Not you too!" Amaya cried indignantly. "Hey, I was young. I made a few mistakes and I did not seduce all those men." Amaya said quickly, trying to explain her past. Kurama held up a hand for her to stop.

"No need. I understand, some what." He teased. Amaya opened her mouth to say more. "Here." Kurama placed a vanilla folder onto the table and pushed it towards her. Amaya glanced at it.

"This is Kagome's?" She asked and opened the folder. Kagome's picture was clipped to the first page. Amaya glanced over the first sheet. "Her ancestry? What does this have anything…" She trailed off as she read the first name. "The Midoriko? She had children?" Amaya traced down the lines to Kagome's name. Amaya face lit up with the new information.

"So tell me. How are you related to Kagome? After all, she is of holy lineage." Kurama asked. Amaya looked up at him.

"Hmm." Amaya muttered something. "See this." She pointed to a line that broke off three generations from Kagome. Kurama leaned over and looked at the names. "Its still the Higurashi family, but the demonic part." Amaya smiled as she traced the line down to her name. "Kagome and I are distant cousins, but our mother's were best friends when we were little. My great grandfather was cursed by some demon. Some how it tainted his blood making him a demon too. Or so I'm told." She smiled at Kurama. She glanced back down at the papers and began to shuffle through them.

"So its just basic medical records, school records. Hm." She picked up the school records and the hospital ones. "This doesn't match."

"I know. Her family has been calling her in sick for long periods of time since she was about fourteen. But the hospital doesn't show and sign of Kagome being treated for half the ailments her family claims she has." Kurama said and leaned back against the both chair. Amaya studied the papers. Kurama frowned. 'So this is the spy Koenma is always talking about.' He pondered. 'The one Yusuke calls a pin head.' He grinned.

HOME

Amaya lounged in the lowest branch of the God Tree. Kagome's file sat on her lap. 'So Kagome knows another demon, has suspicious records and disappears into a well. My cousin is odder than I am.' She mused. Something red opened the well door. Amaya glanced down, expecting it to be grandfather Higurashi. 'A demon!' She followed his movements, setting her self into a crouch at the same time.

"Can't get away from me." Amaya muttered and jumped to the ground. She dashed to the side of the house, masking her spirit energy and scent. She peeked around the corner and growled. "Why is he in Kagome's room?" She bit her bottom lip as he reappeared. 'Books? Why on earth would he need books?' She mentally frowned. The demon leapt to the tree next to Kagome's window and the to the ground next to the well shed.

"You're not getting away from me." Amaya said and ran after him. He was already in the shed when Amaya skidded to a halt. Startled, he looked back at her and grimaced.

"You're not going anywhere!" Amaya yelled and jumped at him. The two tumbled backwards into the well, Amaya grasping a hold of the demon's red clothing, the demon yelling.

And so ends another chapter.


	3. Chapter Three

I know, I've been really bad about updating. I guess you could say it's because of writers block or just plain laziness. But anyway, here is your new chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Yu yu hakusho. I do however, own Amaya/Kasumi

Chapter 3

Amaya landed on the ground with a dull thud. Her feet hung over her head as she stared up at the roof of the well shed. 'I really didn't think that one through.' She groaned.

"Hey!" Some one called from somewhere overhead. Amaya glanced up still a bit dizzy from the fall. It had felt as though she landed on her neck. Red hair shadowed the face looking down at her. "You know a cat is suppose to land on its feet." It chuckled. 'Red!' Amaya thought quickly and glanced around. Nothing. The demon was gone.

"I'm not a cat. You must be smelling Kagome's pet." Amaya said and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Oh?" Was the reply. "Then what demon are you? I have yet to figure it out myself, and your files don't have you listed as anything specific." The red head said, still watching her from above. Amaya stood and ran her hands over the well walls, looking for a secret entrance of some sort.

"You've been through my files?" She asked, looking up at him for only a moment before going back to her task. " That is private information." She said blandly. She had made sure not to have her origins listed any were. This was to keep her enemies, if they should get the information, from trying to find for her. When she found no evidence of a secret passage she gave up.

"What are you looking for?" The man asked again. Amaya sighed. 'This is what happens when you work with a fox.'

"Why are you here?" She asked as she crouched down and jumped up to the lip of the well and perched herself there. The red haired man smiled.

FEUDAL ERA

Kagome bit her bottom lip until the pain became too unbearable. She had no doubt that Inuyasha was able to keep out of sight from Amaya, but what if Souta or her mom had let it slip? Or worse, grandpa! Kagome let these thoughts run through her head over and over again as she shifted from foot to foot.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked with a concerned voice. Her small demon cat was perched on her shoulder and let out a soft mew. Kagome glanced over at Sango.

"I'm fine, just waiting for Inuyasha." Kagome answered with a smile that faltered a bit.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Sango said reassuringly. As if on queue, Inuyasha came jogging at a slow pace. In his arms, were books easily stacked ten high and four deep. The tops ones were threatening to fall at any second, causing Inuyasha to try and stay under them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily. Inuyasha's face peaked from around the stack of books. "You didn't run into any trouble did you?" She asked quickly, eyeing the dirt on some of the books.

"Just a bit. You know you have some crazy woman in your era?" Inuyasha said as he dropped the books on the ground making Kagome squeak. Anything about the crazed woman was forgotten as Kagome sat Inuyasha for his lack of treatment for her books.

PRESENT TIME

Amaya paced around the well shed, looking for further clues. Kurama sat on the lip of the well.

"Dog?" Kurama asked as he tapped his chin. Amaya snorted.

"No." She dropped down to her knees and ran a finger along the bottom where the wood of the shed met the ground.

"Well, you're not a cat, nor a dog, nor a bird or a bear demon. Not to mention you don't have anything to do with plants or fire." Kurama said and he ticked off his guesses on his fingers.

"You're a very curious fox." Amaya said as she looked up at him. Kurama flashed her one of his famous smiles. She wrinkled her nose a bit and went back to doing her inspection.

"Give me a clue." Kurama asked politely. Amaya's head shot up and glanced at him. "Anything." He said quickly, hoping that she would let something slip.

"Fine." She said and went back to crawling on the ground. "I have four feet, ears and fur. In some places I am feared as well as worshiped. Though it is in the night I am most feared, but in the east with sands, I am most revered. I am what goes bump in the night and brightens the lonely room. I am not one but two." Amaya said slowly, phrasing her words to fit what was unsaid. For a long period of time Kurama was quiet, leaving Amaya able to concentrate on her work. Every now and then, she would hear Kurama mumble the riddle over again.

"Not one but two. You're a mix." Kurama stated rather than asked. Amaya only nodded knowing that part should have been a given. "The east with sands-," He was cut off.

"Amaya dear, where are you?" Kagome's mom called from the back door. Amaya stood and dusted herself off.

"Well so much for that." She sighed and pushed open the shed door. "I'm here aunty!" She waved happily. What color her aunt had in her face drained. "I was just showing my friend around." She snatched Kurama's arm and yanked him over to the door. Her aunt's unease edged away as she saw the boy. The ploy had worked. Amaya had shown Kurama to her aunt as a decoy, so not to let anyone living there on as to what she really was up too.

"I'm sure grandpa would love to show him around!" Her aunt yelled back. Amaya waved her hands quickly in a surrendering like way.

"That's okay! I'm sure grandpa is busy." Amaya said quickly.

FEUDAL ERA

Kagome flipped through her pages in her math book and periodically wrote on a sheet of paper. The small group around her made small talk, trying not to disturb her concentration.

"Lady Kagome, it's getting late. Maybe you should quit for the night." Miroku said sagely.

"He's right." Sango said nodding her approval. "We need all the rest we can get now." Kagome looked up from her book and sighed.

"You're right. It's just that I have to make up my studies during the summer for school." Kagome shut the book and placed it over with the others in Kaede's hut. "Alright. I'm turning in." She scooted herself over to her small pallet and climbed in. Sango and Miroku followed her actions. Inuyasha had left earlier to scan the area of any demons. After a few minutes of silence, Kagome sat up quickly. 'Crazy woman? Could it be Amaya?' She thought quickly thinking back to Inuyasha's comment earlier. 'Naw.' She laid back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

PRESENT TIME

Amaya gathered her fallen papers and placed them in the folder for safekeeping. Kurama was bent over picking up the papers that had managed to escape Amaya's view. 'Why is he still here?' She wondered as she tried to place the papers in order. 'Sure he's nice and all, but his job is over.' She nodded her thanks to Kurama as she took the papers from his hand. 'If he got a hold of my files, he must some connections. Looks like I'll have to do my own research.' She was jolted out of her thoughts.

"What?" She glanced up at Kurama, with a bit of a frown.

"I asked if you are part jackal and coyote." Kurama repeated happily. Amaya huffed. "Though, the coyote isn't really feared, more just know as an annoyance." Amaya raised an eyebrow, though he went on. "The Jackal is best known for its Egyptian worshipers. Now, I'd have to say your abilities are some where along the lines of a storm?" He watched her.

"Very good fox." Amaya found herself smiling. "You know, very few people know what I truly am. And being so, I'll trust you'll keep it to your self? Because if you don't I'm sure you can find out what happens to those who cross me." She flashed him a fanged smile.

"I shall take it to the after life." Kurama bowed to her.

"Very good. Now get going before your family starts to worry about you." She pushed him to the stairs. "If anything comes up, I'll let you or Koenma know."

So, are you happy? I updated for all you lovely reviewers. And because I'm feeling happy, I'll probably end up posting another chapter tonight.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter 4

Kagome glanced around the yard before making her way to the tree by her bedroom window. It was very early in the morning making it unlikely any one would see her. 'I'm just lucky Amaya hasn't started poking her nose into my disappearances' She thought as she pulled herself up the tree. 'I'm lucky Inuyasha let me come back today.' She added. She had reached the branch that allowed her to cross over to her window. She placed one hand on the sill and the other on the window. When she looked in, she was caught by surprise. Amaya was there on her floor, sleeping!

NIGHT BEFORE

Amaya gave a fanged smirk at the fox's retreating back. He had bought her riddle and thought he figured out what she was. Shaking her head and congratulating herself, she turned back to the house and made her way to the back door. Her aunt was in the kitchen and greeted her.

"So who was the boy?" She asked teasingly. Amaya's face flamed up to the color of a tomato. "I knew it!" Her aunt cried happily. Amaya groaned and glared at the floor. 'Mom must have told her.' She sighed and made her way to the living room. "Amaya dear?" Her aunt called again. Amaya stopped and hung her head knowing what would be coming next. The older females in the Higurashi family were notorious for hooking up their daughters with any eligible bachelor. "Why don't you invite the young man over for dinner tomorrow night?" Amaya slowly turned around with a very much-forced smile on her face.

"Course Auntie. I'll call him in the morning." She said and quickly scampered out of the room in case she planned on inviting him to something else.

'It's not like he's ugly or anything. By all means he's quiet handsome!' She thought as she trudged up the stairs, ignoring Souta's calls for her to join him in annihilating the space aliens. 'It's just he's a co-worker and a fox.' She shuddered. By this time she was in front of Kagome's room. 'Ah yes. Time to set up the high tech stuff.' She smiled. It was her favorite part of the job. She slipped into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She scanned the darkening room before moving over to the desk. She crouched down and fished out a small round disk the size of a small button. She placed three more around the room. These were for Amaya to listen in on any conversations her dear cousin may have. She placed another disk in a schoolbook bag along with a tracing monitor.

"Good. Now all I have to do is wait for her to come home." Amaya smiled. "While I'm in here, might as well check for clues. Amaya combed the room for any secret compartments or papers giving away details of her demon friend.

BACK WITH KAGOME

Kagome was ready to cry. Here was her cousin, asleep no less, on her floor. This just made sneaking in harder than expected. 'Might as well as go through the back door.' She sniffed and climbed back down the tree. She rapped on the door lightly.

"Kagome?" Her mom asked a bit confused. Kagome smiled but held a finger to her lips.

"Amaya fell asleep in my room, so I couldn't sneak into it. This is going to be harder than I thought mom!" Kagome whispered tiredly. Her mom nodded knowingly.

"Here, sit down and have breakfast. You can tell Amaya you got back late and slept in her room." She said and place eggs in front of her daughter. "Oh! And this came for you and Amaya yesterday." She placed an envelope in front of Kagome. Kagome ripped it open and read it hastily.

"No!" She cried indignantly. "I have to transfer schools! And to one of the worse ones!" Kagome dropped her head onto the table and moaned. "This is the worst way to start the day."

"Ah, cheer up cuz." Amaya said and dropped into a chair next to her. "At least I'll be going to the same school!" She smiled at Kagome, who just dropped her head back onto the table. "So when do we start?" She glanced up at her Aunt.

"In two weeks of course." She placed a plate with eggs in front of Amaya. "That also means you'll have to go shopping, an I'll have to order uniforms." Mrs. Higurashi. "Don't forget Amaya, you have to invite that boy for dinner." She smiled sweetly at Amaya. Kagome shot her cousin a confused look, which Amaya waved her hand at and mouthed 'I'll explain later.'

MAIN STREET

Kagome was playing tour guide to Amaya, pointing out the popular restaurants and best ice cream parlors. They moved down the sidewalk and pushed past the crowd of people.

"We'll do school shopping now and get it out of the way." Kagome said and ushered Amaya into a store. "We'll pick up the basics here and then head over to the books store."

"The books store carries your school books?" Amaya asked as she started to grab pens, pencils and paper.

"Yup. At least the ones you'll know you'll be writing in. Easier to take notes." Kagome said as she grabbed her supplies. "After that, we can catch a movie." Amaya cheered.

BOOK STORE

Kagome ran through the list of books needed for the first semester. Math, English and History were the three most needed from here. She grabbed two of each. 'There's that. Wonder if Amaya found the science books.

Amaya smiled as she ran her fingers across the spines of the books in the Mystery section. 'This is way better than a candy store!' She grinned and picked out a book that looked promising.

"I couldn't put that one down for twelve hours." Kurama said as he leaned against a shelving unit. Amaya nearly dropped her book. 'Stupid!' She chided herself. 'He could have been after Kagome.' She let that slip to the back of her mind.

"Glad to hear it. What are you doing here?" She said and placed the book back onto the shelf. "Koenma didn't send you out to check up on me did he?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Actually I was here getting my school books. And, I was over here looking for a book for personal reasons." Kurama said lightly, almost jokingly. Amaya turned pink and looked sheepish. 'I didn't know he like to read.' She thought as if that justified it all. "Though, I was suppose to look for you later and tell you Koenma had you and Kagome transferred to my school." Kurama added and snatched a book off the shelf. "That'll do." He waved to her and headed to the check out counter.

"Kurama!" Amaya yelled, earning her a few angry glares from by standards. He turned around and smiled.

"I'll be over at, say 5 tonight?" He grinned and left. Amaya fumed.

"He's got to have our place bugged." She grumbled.

"Amaya, did you get the books?" Kagome asked from behind Amaya. "Was that, the guy mom was talking about?" She asked and pointed at Kurama in the waiting line and balanced the books in the other. Amaya glared over her shoulder at the offending red head that waved back cheerfully.

"Yup. He'll be over around 5." Amaya gave Kagome a false smile.

HOME

"Aren't these a bit long, mom?" Kagome asked as she twirled in front of a full-length mirror.

"That's what they gave me." Her mother said as she straightened Amaya's.

"I'm glad they aren't as short as your old school ones Kagome." Amaya said. "Though, I'd rather not have a uniform at all." There was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Souta yelled as he jumped the last stair and flung open the front door. There stood Kurama. He was dressed in dress pants and a nice shirt. "Are you here for Kagome?" Souta asked. "Are you a friend of Inuyasha?" He asked and began to look behind Kurama.

"Souta, who is it?" Kagome asked and looked around the corner. When she saw Kurama, a soft blush crept across her cheeks. This however was offset by a wicked grin. "Amaya, it's for you!"

And so another chapter ends. With a bit of a cliffhanger. So, why doesn't Amaya like Kurama or swoon over him like any other female? And what did she mean by 'Been after Kagome?' And what will Kagome say when she finds an old friend at her knew school?


	5. Poll

Yeah, so I lied. I don't know what the pairing should be. So, let's have a reviewer's poll? Vote as much as you want. I just need an idea of who should go with who. If there is another pairing you'd like, just place it in a review. –Notice- Anyone can be paired with anyone. It doesn't mean Amaya and Kurama have to be together because they are found together more often or Sango has to be with Miroku. Vote on your favorite pairings, not the ones that I have been leaning towards in the story.

Amaya/Kurama 11111111

Amaya/Hiei 1

Amaya/Jin

Amaya/Yusuke

Kagome/Kurama 1

Kagome/Hiei

Kagome/Inuyasha 111111111

Kagome/Yusuke

Kagome/Miroku

Keiko/ Yusuke 11111

Yukina/Kuwabara 1111

Sango/Miroku 1111111

Sango/Inuyasha

Sango/Hiei

Sango/Kurama

Sango/Yusuke


End file.
